Two to Tango, three for some fun
by salllzy
Summary: This is the sequel for Take three to tango, all i will say is enjoy.


**Disclaimer- i don't own Harry Potter or The originals, nor is any money made off this story. **

**Authors note- Due to popular demand here is the the sequel to Takes three to Tango, it contains smut. Lots of smut, because we all need a lemon in our life. **

* * *

It had been months since they had moved to New Orleans, without a backwards glance. They were happy, Rebekah had left a few weeks later to travel the world, Kol was still with them and causing trouble like normal.

But it was still one of the rare quiet days for them, Harry had his head in Elijah's lap while Elijah read a book. Klaus was drawing a picture of them, every so often Elijah would run his hands through Harry's hair making the younger man sigh in contentment.

They had their ups and downs like any couple would, but they weren't a couple they were a threesome. A threesome that had hot kinky sex, they were also the reason that Kol had started to knock on doors. But still a nice peaceful day, Harry was enjoying the fact that he could have a lay in every so often and didn't have to worry about the evil bird that woke him up at 5 am every morning.

But Harry was feeling a little mischievous today, he was being rather playful and the lusty looks that Klaus kept sending him told him that it hadn't gone unnoticed at all. Elijah ran his fingers through Harry's hair but when he went to move them again Harry grabbed his hand and began sucking on one of his finger, he heard Klaus moan in the background. Elijah's eyes had darkened to an almost black color from their normal oak brown.

"I would be careful our little minx."

The grin was full of promise as Harry slid onto Elijah lap and ran his hands through his hair, he gently bit Elijah's earlobe as he said

"What if i don't want to be careful? What if i want the two of you to pin me down."

The breathy groan the Elijah let out made Harry grin, when two arms wrapped around him he tilted his head back and looked at Klaus

"Now, love don't forget about me."

Harry turned around and kissed Klaus, their tongues battled for dominance that Harry quickly lost. Elijah had gripped his hips so that he couldn't move, and began to nip at his neck. Harry moaned as he felt those blunt teeth bit his neck, he had always found it erotic when they fed off him. Elijah purred at the sound.

"You are being very naughty Harry."

Klaus smirked darkly

"Indeed brother maybe our minx need punishing?"

Harry felt his breath hitch, the last time they did something like this he had been tied to a bed for three days while the took turn to fuck him, he didn't even remember most of the night. All he knew was when he woke up he was deliciously sore. He went to move when he found that he couldn't Elijah had pinned his arms around his back, leaving him vulnerable. Klaus looked at Elijah and smiled

"Thank you brother."

Elijah inclined his head as Klaus began to attack Harry's neck, the blunt teeth biting so hard into his neck that there would be bruises, marks for everyone to see who he belonged to. Harry's moans were effecting Elijah, every hitch of his breath every time that pink tongue came out and licked his dry lips Elijah grew more and more hard, Harry could feel it underneath him. Harry couldn't help but grind down on the bulge underneath him, he groaned as he felt the grip on his arms tighten. Klaus continued to bite at his neck while Elijah soothed the bites with his tongue sucking on every piece of skin he could find, soon Harry was being held between them as they bit and sucked at his neck. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe because of the pleasure that was surging through his veins, they knew all of his spots and they played him like a violin.

Before he knew it he was in the bedroom that they shared, Elijah had removed his tie and passed it to Klaus who used it to tie his hands together. He tugged and looked at them as they both chuckled darkly, he shivered in pleasure. His shirt was ripped off as two sets of hands began to run up and down his body, Elijah pulled him in for a kiss while Klaus pinched his nipples before pulling the right one into his mouth Harry arched. Elijah continued to plunder his mouth as Klaus punishly pinched his nipples once again before tearing off his trousers and boxes off in one go. Leaving Harry bear to them, Klaus pulled Elijah off Harry as the two looked him over, their eyes searing paths onto his skin.

"He looks ravishing."

"Indeed brother, indeed."

The hands were back on him causing heat and lust to course through his veins, he didn't know whose hands belong to who and at the moment he didn't really care, all he wanted was for them to claim him. Mark him as theirs.

He felt a finger probe him before it slid in, he arched his back and moaned before he had time to do anything else someone was taking his cock right down to the hilt, he felt a tongue lick the underside of it. He whimpered when the mouth left him, he looked up and found Elijah staring down at him before saying

"Taste yourself."

Elijah kissed him stealing all of his breath, Klaus had found his prostate and was using it to his full advantage, those long talented fingers massaged his prostate as Elijah swallowed every moan he gave. He nearly screamed when he felt one finger become two, Elijah had stopped kissing him as busied himself with leaving bite marks all over Harry's chest and neck, some he would be able to hide others he would not.

He felt a flare of pain as Klaus inserted the third finger, he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him.

"Shh love, you will feel good in a moment."

Klaus was right as soon as all three fingers touched his prostate he nearly saw stars, Elijah passed Klaus the lube, as Klaus lubed up his cock he looked at his brother as if to say.

'we doing this together?'

Klaus flipped Harry over so that he was on his knees, he ran his hands down his arse before cupping his cheeks and pushing inside of him, Harry opened his mouth to moan but nearly choked as Elijah had took the time to shave his cock into Harry's mouth all three moaned, Harry moaned at how rough they were being with him. Klaus had moaned at the tightness that was Harry, and Elijah had moaned because of when Harry had moaned it had sent vibrations up his cock, soon they were moving each time Klaus thrusted into Harry, Harry found himself deepthroating Elijah. Elijah's hands were in his hair, gripping painfully. Klaus pulled nearly all the way out and rammed back in hitting Harry's prostate in one go, Harry used his tongue on Elijah's cock as the eldest of them gave a breathy groan. Elijah looked down at harry as he said

"I think that is enough."

Enough?

What did that mean?

Before he had time to ask anything he felt a finger inside of him, along side klaus's cock. he whimpered for a few seconds until the finger found his prostate. Klaus kept still as Elijah prepared Harry for double penetration, they hadn't done this before they wanted Harry to feel as little pain as possible.

Soon the finger was replaced by the blunt head of a cock, as Elijah began to push into Harry's already full channel, Harry bit his lip to stop him from screaming. He felt to full as if he was going to burst at the seams, Elijah and Klaus held still for a few seconds they had felt the way that Harry had clamped down.

Soon they were moving, every time Klaus with dew Elijah hit his prostate, each time Elijah withdrew Klaus hit his prostate dead on. They weren't giving him any time to breath or adjust.

All too soon he felt the familiar tingle in his groin, he gasped out

"i-i-i'm g-g-g-going to cum."

they both gripped his hips as they sped up the pace, he could feel the bruises forming as they began to use their speed. Harry screamed as his vision turned white, Klaus and Elijah both moaned as Harry's tight channel gripped them, the silk like walls becoming almost unbearable. With the spasming of his walls the brothers both came inside of Harry, marking him as theirs.

they waited until they had softened before they pulled out, the cum trickled out of harry's abused hole and down his legs, they both purred at the sight. There would be no doubting who he belonged to. They placed harry in the middle of the bed and watched him.


End file.
